someone I love
by Tbomlesmis
Summary: Gabriel Enjolras is the most famous hit man in New York. He's been paid a lot of money to kill Eponine an FBI agent but he ends up falling in love with her. Can he still be able to do it? modern au
1. Chapter 1

**Someone I love**

**Chapter 1 **

**Gabriel Enjolras **

I walked up to the coffee to meet a client, I pushed open the doors my eyes scanned the room. "Gabriel" the stranger called I turned to find a tall dark haired man. I pulled a chair "so what's the deed?" I whispered sitting down "I'm prepared to give you 5 million" he smiled passing me a briefcase. My mouth drop open but I knew the person would be hard to kill "who is it and how do you want them to die?" I asked touching the cold metal handle. "Her name is Eponine and I don't care how she dies along as she suffers" he growled pointing at a girl ordering a coffee. She was small with dark hair cascading down her shoulders, dark eyes, freckles covering her nose and beautiful smile. She's beautiful snap out of this you're going to kill her "she's an FBI agent I want her to pay for cheating on me". "and who are you?" I asked "Montparnasse".

**Eponine Thenardier**

I smoothed out my dark blue dress putting my glasses, I opened the doors to the agency. "Good morning agent Thenardier I've got the papers you request for" smiled Cosette handing me some newspapers. "Thanks 'Sette" "oh 'Ponine can you give this to Maris?" she asked nearly falling because her heels were too high. "Sure" I laughed as Cosette face went as pink as her dress. I walked down the polished corridor I flicked through the papers "Gabriel Enjolras he's hot" I mutter did really just say that about a hit man. "Eponine you're late" shouted Maris "well I was talking to Cosette and she asked me to give you this" I said sweetly handing him the note. "very well" he said looking like a love sick puppy causing the hole room to laugh I took my seat next to Courfeyrac "thanks for saving me a Courf" I smiled. "No problem Eppy" he said doing the worse impression of my British ascent I punched him in the arm.

**Gabriel Enjolras **

I walk home with the briefcase safely under my arm I've never seen New York so busy at night. And a woman walked in to me "sorry" she said her eyes looking at me in a loving way "anyway I'm Eponine and you are?" "I'm err Paul" I lied shaking her delicate hand. Well that was easy to find her.

**Eponine Thenardier**

Well that meeting was tiring nearly falling asleep as I walked through the busy streets of New York. I felt my eyes closing I accidently walked in to a man "sorry" I said sheepishly. Wow he was hot, he had blonde curly hair, blue eyes and amazing cheek bones "anyway I'm Eponine and you are?" paul was the response. He shuck my hand "want to go out sometime?" he asked looking into my eyes making my heart beat faster "I would love that" I said breathlessly. We exchange phone numbers before going he kissed me on the cheek I nearly fainted


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I've gotten at lot of people following this story well it's not a lot but thanks I sadly don't Les Miserables but I own a ticket to see it in London  
**

**Someone I love**

**Chapter 2**

**Eponine Thenardier**

I went to work the next morning, I could hardly pay attention to Maris who was talking about some murder I was thinking about the date tomorrow. "Ok something wrong with ep and she's not telling us" said Musichetta waving her hand in front of my face when Maris left. "I'm sorry what" I jumped "your face was like Maris when he first saw Cosette" "I was" I blushed. "You'll be telling me and 'sette about this man over lunch" explained Musichetta grabbing my arm dragging me out of the room "wait for me" Cosette called, seriously that girl needs to buy shoes she can walk in.

"this is the best sushi bar in the whole of New York" squealed Cosette leading us in through the doors "last time we let Cosette choose where to eat" I whispered to Musichetta. "Here's your table ladies" the waiter as he showed us our table "ok who's the man" asked Cosette after the waiter left "well his name's Paul and he's a doctor". "we so have to go to Macy's tonight to get you a dress for your date" squealed Cosette me and Musichetta groaned. "look 'sette last time we went shopping it took you three hours to find a dress for your date with Maris" Musichetta said calmly. "please ep please" pouted Cosette "ok fine" I said giving in "yay thanks Eppy".

When we returned to work Maris was finishing his talk, Cosette was staring at him lovingly. Musichetta rolled her eyes which made me laugh. "Agent Thenardier is there something funny about the murder of Miss Caroline Jackson?" shouted Maris "err no sorry sir" I said sheepishly. After the meeting "hi Ep Musichetta said that you have a date tomorrow who is he?" asked Courf "well his name is Paul and he's a doct" "come on Eppy we don't get their soon we will miss Macy's" Cosette snapped. "I'll explain later bye" I said as Cosette dragged us out of the building.

After three hours of hell with Cosette she said no to a simple black dress because it would contrast with my hair, no to a purple strapless dress because it doesn't look good on my skin tone and no to a green cocktail dress because it didn't suit my eyes. Till a I picked a red strapless cocktail dress "oh Eponine it's perfect it suits you so well" gasped Cosette "I have to agree with 'Sette it looks good" said Musichetta. "Where did you find it?" 'Sette asked "sale rack" I pointed at where it was

When I got to my apartment I tried my dress on I did look Beautiful. I can't wait for tomorrow it's going to be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks again for the follows it's nice to know that you like this strange E/E fanfic. Anyway this chapter is about Enjolras day before the date so enjoy.**** warning sad chapter.**

**Someone I love**

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriel Enjolras**

For strange reason I agreed to meet my grandfather since I was six teen.

I opened the doors of café with the sense of regret I knew stepping one foot in was a mistake. "Gabriel" he waved "crap" I murmured as I pulled up a chair. He handed me a newspaper which has an article on me "why do you take away the lives of innocent people? You were such a sweet boy what happened?" he asked looking into my eyes trying to make me feel guilty. "You're the reason" "it was almost ten years can't you just leave it".

"Let's take a trip down memory lane shall we?" I said with a harsh tone "me, mom and dad were so happy even if we lived in a small apartment. But Dad lost his job and we were kicked out and lived on the streets and someone watch this happened and didn't do anything. Mum was sick and died, dad after she died turned to drugs and alcohol and committed suicide. I needed to eat so when a drunk stranger asked me to kill someone for a hundred dollars so I did. I can't deny that I'm ashamed of what I did I can't get any sleep because I hear the screams in my sleep. I want to stop but I don't want to be on the streets again so thanks for fucking up my life" I stormed out of the café.

I went into an alleyway I buried my face into my hands and cried. I dried my eyes and walked to the streets, I saw Eponine walking with two girls she seemed so happy. Why the hell am I doing this I walked to my apartment. I looked at myself in the mirror some more tears fell down my cheeks.

**A/N Poor Enjy sorry about the short chapter but the date's tomorrow it's going to be fun to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N the date is here yay I sadly don't own les miserables but if I did Norm Lewis would of play Javet in the movie **

**Someone I love**

** Chapter 4**

**Eponine** **Thenardier**

I twirled in my new dress "you look so pretty" smiled Cosette who appeared at my door the help with makeup. "Now sit down so I can do your makeup" she forced me on a chair and opened her bag. She pulled out about fifty bottles, powders, jars and brushes, I could feel the makeup thicken on my face god she has put too much on. "Now hold still I need to do your eyebrows" said Cosette starting to get annoyed because I squirmed away in pain when she started to plucked my eyebrows.

"Ok now you can look" she said while holding a mirror "Cosette I can't see anything where did you put my glasses?" I asked. She held out my contacts "put these on" "what's wrong with my glasses?" I frowned "everything" she said bluntly. When I put my contacts in place I was able to look at myself in the mirror "thanks 'Sette I look beautiful" I smiled hugging her. "I'm glad you like it now put these on" she handed me a pair of her high heel "no I want to be able to walk on this date" I laughed "please Eppy" she pouted making her eyes go as big as possible "fine" I gave in.

**Gabriel Enjolras**

I sat at the restaurant waiting for Eponine I checked my watch she was twenty minters late "women" I muttered. When Eponine came in the restaurant she looked stunning in that red dress. "You look beautiful" I smiled as she sat down "thank you I'm so sorry that I'm late my friend gave me a makeover and gave me heels that I can't walked in" she explained "no it's fine". The evening was good we talked about family, medical things I was just making thing up luckily she didn't know and Broadway I'm still not sure how we got in to that conversation.

At the end of the date I drove her home "are you sure that you don't want me to walk you up?" I asked "yeah I'm fine" she said as she got out of the car. When so got out she tripped "on second thought yes" she blushed, I walked her up to her apartment. "Thanks for tonight I had a great time" she said opening the door "no problem" we gazed into each other's eyes. I don't know what came over me I leaned in and kissed her she pulled me inside her apartment she closed the door. Our lips not pulling apart next thing I knew we were in her bedroom.

**A/N I'm going to Berlin tomorrow for a week to see Cabaret so I won't update for a week. **


End file.
